Mayara Kenani
Mayara Kenani is a tiefling of partial drow descent Blood Hunter under the Order of the Lycan archetype. She's a primary character in the world and setting of The Forgotten Ones and currently played in the Terrorax Campaign. Appearance and Personality At first glance, a rather feminine tiefling who bares an unusual periwinkle-purple skin tone, jagged two-toned horn that elegantly arch away from her face and loosely kept silvery white hair. It would tell a story of a girl who seems misplaced in the world, but still owning the existential hand she was dealt. At a second glance; the scars, the tatters, the calloused hands, the fierce glint in those fiery, slitted eyes— that story tells of a girl who knows she's misplaced in this world and seeks to bury those who put her there. wip Backstory Born within a drow society in the underdark; Maya's life did not begin with much promise of paradise. Her mother, a dutiful and powerful lavender tiefling had mated with the high Warlock of the Duskryn house. The expectation of a child born with immense magical abilities was high, but instead came out a rather normal looking tiefling child; rather than drow. The Matron mother, having gambled for better things and felt stupid and risky for allowing such a monstrosity to be born ordered the child to be sacrifced to Lolth; perhaps for the price of repaying the deity's good graces for such an embarrassing error. Mayara's mother, Lady Cordelia, was prepared to fight for her second child's life as best as she could. Tsabrak, while disappointed, wasn't surprised by the demand and preapred for the hardship of watching his newborn daughter die. wip ------------ Forgotten Ones wip ------------ Terrorax Campaign wip i. With the whispers of monster-like attacks at a nearby forest, Maya found herself wandering far east of the continent towards the Emberwood forest. Before entering the forest, a small town dubbed Coniberry was the final location before entering the incredibly large forest. Within the first few days of prepping for her excursion within the forest, whispers of the monster attacks increased. Maya didn't think any of it, making sure she was well-prepped for the journey. One afternoon within the local pub, she was enjoying a drink before setting her travels into the forest. Three interesting people entered that same day; a purple lavender tiefling, a deep red tiefling and a dwarf. Before much of anything could happen, a group of men swarmed Mayara at her back table and demanded her to leave; claiming her to be the blame for the monster attacks. Much to Maya's disgust, they'd managed to grab her wrists and pin her to the table she was seated at. Fiery eyes had noticed the red tiefling had disguised himself as a human, whereas the other two strangers seemed displeased with the altercation building before them. The purple tiefling had made some mentions of a hound, the dwarf also flexed, and before anything got to serious the bar tender demanded they take it outside. Thankfully for Mayara's growing unfavourable situation, the group of strangers managed to send enough threatening notions that they eventually left Maya be. After some cursing and displeased commentary to the "cowardly" Tiefling who cloaked himself as a human, they moved on with their time. Mayara learned that the three who aided in her unfair near-dead ruling were named Frae, Karthurum and Xeilkir. From there, Frae began to explain that they'd made they way this far east to travel to the Emberwood forest, all from the guidance and recommendation by a letter addressed to them. This was in connection to a recent dragon encountered they'd faced, and now they seek to find means of gaining more strength and numbers to slay said dragon. Without much purpose now that she'd been freed from the terrible clan she had been apart of, Mayara followed this gang into the Emberwood forest where they made camp overnight. During the night, Karthurum saw a Giant Elk peacefully walk by. That was enough proof to prove strange things were afoot in this forest. Mayara's watch went by quickly, but upon it's close she went to wake Frae for her turn. After several shakes to pull her from her dreamstate, Frae awoken in shock by grabbing Maya's arm and exasperately calling her "Dirge!" Maya, confused and too tired to care, simply reiterated that her name was in fact, not Dirge. In the morning, Xeilkir announced that he'd noticed a small fire off in the distance during his night watch, indicating a nearby camp. Still destined to find the originator for the letter, the group decided to check out this camp. Upon arriving at the campground three things were immediately noticed: A small doll, an old lady and between them was a chess-like game. Maya approached unabashedly, the small doll called out rather drearily "Come play with me!" Not long after, the elder lady piped up and began speaking to them. She, after name-swapping, says she is Agatha and the small doll is named Mr. Jeffers. She then goes on to say she has been waiting here for four individuals: a purple tiefling, a red tiefling, a dwarf and a human man. Maya openly questions to Frae if the obvious missing human man is Dirge. She was left with a pain expression painting Frae's features, followed by her explaining that he is not present with them anymore. It was revealed through some bantering and information sharing that there was a pack of dire wolves within the nearby area; likely the cause for the Coniberry claimed "monster attacks." Karthurum immediately became interested in this, requesting guidance to where the pack resides. Agatha said she is to take them to a port town in the south, but should they decide to find the wolves first, she was willing to assist in that too. Karthurum manages to rope the five into hunting for these wolves. Mayara was very clearly unimpressed, if not remarkably uncomfortable. So the party set off to find this pack of wolves. It did not take them long to stumble upon them. Within seconds it felt like they were surrounded by a dozen or so dire wolves with very strange mutations along their necks. Standing immediately in front of them was a just as mutated, two-headed alpha. Just before combat, Agatha shifted into a much younger, paler, prettier Elven form to which the party could only assume was his real form. He gave no indication of revealing his real name, however. With focused attacks on on fronts, it didn't take the group long to defeat the alpha. After that, all of the wolves became neutral and allowed the party to leave unscathed and they returned to the camp. "Agatha" and Karth went back out to take the pelt from the alpha, then the group set off. Cutting back through Coniberry, Mayara gave no shortage of kindness to some of the men who lived there, attempting to threaten one from the distance and then sticking her middle finger as they walked through the town. Thanks to Agatha's knowledge, they made it to the port town with no further altercations or interruptions. Along the ride there, Agatha proceeds to tell the party his name is actually Zayn. -------- ii. tbd when i have time to write in better detail -------- Relationships Drow Society Lady Cordelia - Tsabrak Duskryn —— Vaetor Clan Salazar - Landon Marsk - Ramas Stormwind - Nassir Traynore - Arcadius Dhenne - Gatross Nue - Kormex Rouge - Ryltar Derahel - Widowmakers Frae'tana - Dirge - Ifirit - Other ----- ________________________ Terrorax Campaign Frae'tana - Xeilkir - Karthurum - Zayn - Ifirit - Ryltar Derahel - Other Interesting Facts * Maya's name is of Drow origin. It was originally given to her to be demeaning, but the more she learned Drow she found a more positive way to view it. Kenani is also Drow origin, a given last name that she made up with assistance of Ryltar Derahel. * Originally Maya's skin tone was made to be similar enough to her sister, Frae'tana; but once made more blue-tone it was made canon that her complexion inherited the deep grey-blue skin tones of her drow heritage. * Due to her mother's astral-like lineage, Maya does posses minor magical abilities. * Her MBTI personality is ISTP-A Relevant Quotes Music Gallery Mayara's gallery of artwork can be viewed under her Toyhouse profile. Category:Main Characters Category:Vaetor Category:Widowmakers Category:Characters